Electronic design automation (EDA) incorporates the use of powerful computer programs known as software "tools" for the design, simulation and testing of electronic systems before they are actually constructed. Such tools include schematic editors for creating circuit designs, simulators for simulating a circuit's operation, programs for board or chip layout of a circuit and so forth.
Each of these tools generates data regarding the proposed electronic system under design. It is often desirable to compare the data from various tools to create an optimum design. For example, cost data for a proposed electronic system must be considered in the final system design. Similarly, statistical reliability data on components proposed for the electronic system can influence the logic design.
Traditionally, such data comparison has been done manually after a user has finished working with a tool. This sequential approach has the obvious drawbacks of being time-consuming, unreliable, and likely to cause costly redesigns. These drawbacks increase in magnitude as the size of the electronic system under design grows.
The present invention provides a solution through concurrent design. It allows designers to create graphical programs that can monitor parameters such as cost and reliability and provide visual feedback during the design process.